Monkey Fist
Lord Monkey Fist (real name: Monty Fiske), also known as Monkey Fist, is a villain from the Walt Disney TV series Kim Possible. He specializes in the mystical and martial arts. More specifically, he is obsessively consumed with the study of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, or Monkey Kung-Fu, and with monkey-themed magical artifacts. He is an enemy commonly faced by Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, and he is the archenemy of the Ron Stoppable. He first appears in "Monkey Fist Strikes." He was voiced by Tom Kane. History Fiske was originally an archaeologist, and most of his appearances open with the search for a specific monkey artifact that will drive the rest of the plot. His personality includes many monkey-derived tics, such as a hooting laugh and a tendency to knuckle-walk. His physiology has been altered by DNAmy to include hands and feet like those of a monkey. Due to Ron Stoppable's pathological fear of primates (specifically monkeys) and his possession of Mystical Monkey Power, in addition to his numerous defeats of Monkey Fist, the villain considers Ron his archfoe, and hates him even more than he does Kim Possible (and the feeling is mutual). His final appearance was in the season four episode "Oh No! Yono!", when he is converted into a stone statue after he gives up his "destiny" to follow the path of the Yono, and is unable to free himself as of Ron's graduation from high school. Appearance Build: Thin and tall, sometimes stooped or with bent knees in a ready position, but usually with perfect posture Facial Features: Long face with a large, hooked nose and prominent frown lines around the mouth, thick eyebrows, and large ears. Other Features: 2 Monkey Hands and 2 Monkey Feet, due to genetic mutation in order to help make him more of a Man Monkey. Dress Black martial arts uniform. Sometimes accessorized with a smoking jacket and fez when not actively in combat. Personal History Once a respected archaeologist and the leading expert on all things simian, Lord Montgomery Fiske is an example of the consequences of obsession. In his debut episode, Monkey Fist Strikes, he turned to Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable to help him recover a jade monkey statue from a temple in Cambodia. Kim managed to retrieve the statue, which Monty stole while disguised as a ninja to throw her off his trail. Taking it back to his home in England, he set the idol in precise alignment with four others and was given mystical monkey power as a result. He then changed his name from Monty Fiske to Monkey Fist in an appropriately ironic anagram. However, Ron Stoppable and a holographic Kim Possible showed up, and he proceeded to chase Ron through his house in an attempt to kill him in order to prevent anyone from learning of his secret. Ron eventually defeated him when he received mystical monkey power as well, then proceeded to destroy the idols. Since then, Monkey Fist has considered Ron to be his personal nemesis, despite Ron's role as Kim's sidekick. His subsequent plots have all revolved around mystical monkey power in one way or the other, which indicates that he has trouble letting go of his obsessions. In his final appearance, Monkey Fist was turned into stone in order to "follow the path of the Yono". His lust for power had consumed him by that point, and he was willing to do anything and everything to ensure that he would be the monkey master, even if that meant giving up his soul (his encounter with Yono in many ways resembles the traditional literary device of making a deal with the Devil). He did make a brief cameo in the finale, though he was still made of stone. (It looks as if DNAmy dug him up.) Appearances *His first appearance was in the episode "Monkey Fist Strikes", where he receives mystical monkey power from four monkey idols, and is defeated by Ron, who also gets the monkey power. *In "Monkey Ninjas in Space", he got his monkey ninjas and tried to kidnap a monkey astronaut named Frederick to fulfill a prophecy made by the Monkey Monk (a prophecy which was actually misread). He is defeated by Kim, Ron, and Frederick and is captured. *In "Adventures in Rufus-Sitting", Monkey Fist is after a computer chip, along with Duff Killigan and Shego, although none of them are working together. *In "Exchange", Monkey Fist was after the Lotus Blade, but was defeated once again by Ron. This was the first episode to feature Master Sensei and Yori. He also teamed up with Fukushima, who led Ron into a trap for him. *In the movie Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time, Monkey Fist teams up with Dr. Drakken, Shego, and Duff Killigan. This is to be considered non-canon, in a sense, as at the end of the movie all the events are reversed when the time monkey is broken. *In "The Full Monkey", Monkey Fist was after a monkey amulet which would turn him into the monkey king (a humanoid monkey), but during the fight, Kim got the amulet instead, turning into a monkey, and defeated Monkey Fist at the exact moment Ron changed her back using science. *In "Overdue", Monkey Fist has his own agenda, along with the following villains: Drakken, Shego, Duff Killigan, and Professor Dementor. *In "Gorilla Fist", Monkey Fist appears to have kidnapped Master Sensei, but was hiding from the true kidnapper: Gorilla Fist, who is revealed to be DNAmy, who is in love with Monkey Fist. He is repulsed by her advances and is last seen being chased off by her. *In "Grande Size Me", Monkey Fist is after an invention of Jack Hench, along with Drakken, Duff Killigan, Jack Hench, and Gemini, although none of the villains are working together. *In "Big Bother", Monkey Fist is searching for a weapon (later revealed to be Ron's adopted sister Hana Stoppable), and is defeated by Hana. *In "Oh No! Yono!", Monkey Fist continues his search, and starts by awakening the Yono. He agrees to follow the Path of the Yono, although he does not know what this really means for him. He is defeated again by Hana, and as agreed, Monkey Fist follows the path of the Yono, being turned to stone by Yono and placed at the top of the Temple of the Yono, which sinks back into the sand. *In part 2 of "Graduation", during the credits, Monkey Fist is seen in a cafe among the other villains, still a statue, next to DNAmy (who presumably dug him up). His statue was also seen, around DNAmy, when Drakken was receiving a medal for helping to save the world. Relationships Fist's manservant, Bates, appears in his first appearance; what has become of him is uncertain. His near-constant companions are his troop of elite and disciplined Monkey Ninjas, who serve as his front-line troops. He has no other known associates, except for the brief team-up with Dr. Drakken, Duff Killigan, and Shego, that was expunged from history. Monkey Fist has also been the focus of the (unrequited) advances of DNAmy who gave herself the body of an Ape in order to justify the two of them having a relationship. Monkey Fist's relationship to Ron Stoppable is that of enemies. He, Gil Moss, Señor Senior, Senior, and his son, Señor Senior, Junior, are the only villains to consistently remember Ron's name. However, he dislikes admitting that Ron is his archfoe, despite knowing that he truly is, stating on one occasion, "You're not an archfoe. You're an arch-bumbler." As a result, he is frustrated by his regular defeats at Ron's hands. Monkey Fist was temporarily allied with Fukushima against the Yamanouchi Ninja School and Ron Stoppable. Personality Monkey Fist is perhaps one of the most evil characters on the show. Unlike other villains, his plots have little to do with gadgets and technology (the most advanced piece of technology he ever used on the show was a laptop computer), and tend to focus instead on mystical artifacts. He is intelligent, cunning, and is one of the few villains shown that have been willing to kill someone directly (most of the others tend to use some sort of deathtrap to avoid getting their hands dirty). His sense of humor separates him from the other villains as well, as he possesses a dry English wit as opposed to the childish behavior of most other villains, such as Dr. Drakken. Unlike the other villains, Monkey Fist enjoyed a quite respectable upbringing as an English Lord, making his motivation for going into villainy slightly different. Monkey Fist has the tendency to become fixated on certain things, which is why he devoted his life to studying monkeys, spent the entire family fortune on radical genetic mutation to become just like them, sought out the mystical monkey power relentlessly, and considers Ron Stoppable to be his greatest enemy, despite Ron's role as Kim Possible's sidekick. Ron is the one who defeated him and took "his" mystical monkey power, and therefore all of his plans are related to the boy in some way, usually revolving around stealing the mystical monkey power from him. Monkey Fist is obsessed with having the mystical monkey power all to himself, as he has tried to eliminate Ron on several occasions. It is this desire to be the one an only monkey master that drove him to insanity, setting the course for his actions throughout the whole series. His fate at the hands of Yono (and the Han) was the end result of his lust for power. Talents and Skills Monkey Fist is a master of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar, also known as Monkey Kung Fu. He has genetically altered hands and feet that give him opposable toes, turning him into "a man-monkey that violates every law of nature and science." In the Season 2 episode Partners, it was revealed that the genetic alterations were the work of DNAmy. The aspiring monkey master also possesses mystical monkey power, the exact abilities of which were unspecified in his debut episode, in which it was implied that he lost them. However, in the Season 2 episode Exchange, he is able to control the Lotus Blade, a shape-shifting sword that can only be wielded by someone who has come into contact with mystical monkey power. Therefore, losing the Jade Monkeys does not make one lose Mystical Monkey Power. Monkey Fist is by far the most physical of all the villains, aside from Shego. He uses his mastery of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar along with a number of mystical artifacts to achieve his goals, setting him apart from the other villains of the franchise. Gallery Lord Monkey Fist. Trivia *Monkey Fist is one of only three Kim Possible villains who hates Ron more than Kim, and is thus considered more his enemy than hers, the other two being Señor Senior, Junior, and Gil Moss. *Note that Monkey Fist cannot be considered deceased. Others were also turned to stone, The Yono himself first appearing so, and are not dead. *From all evidence, Monkey Fist's ultimate fate of "Following the Path of The Yono" may have been to take the place of the being known as The Yono, since his petrified form stood in place of The Yono's when first seen. Meaning any future summoners of The Yono may end up calling him. Navigation de:Monkey Fist Category:Power Hungry Category:Archenemy Category:Martial Artists Category:Mutated Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Wealthy Category:Ninjas Category:Greedy Category:Vengeful Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Kidnapper Category:Deal Makers Category:Leader Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Control Freaks Category:Hybrids Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Aristocrats Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Egotist Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Category:Supervillains Category:Obsessed Category:Imprisoned Category:Animals Category:Betrayed Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Conspirators Category:Fighters Category:Kim Possible Villains